Birthday Wish
by Karen.Net
Summary: It's Percy's 17th birthday and the one thing he wishes for the most is for his feelings toward the son of Hades to be returned. Will he get what he most desires or be left heartbroken once more? -One shot-


**Birthday Wish *One-shot***

 **Made for the Percico Positivity Project**

 **Prompt: Birthday**

 **-Before ToA & Older!Nico-**

 **Disclaimer I do not own the PJO/HoO series and characters (should be really obvious)**

Percy's POV

I awoke to the lovely sight of the sun shining directly on my poor eyes. Fuck you too Apollo. What time is it even?

I turned my head and my ever-so-helpful alarm clock just happened to be in my line of sight. It was 8 fucking 30. Shit! I need to run, I've already missed breakfast and I have to tutor the new campers! Wait a minute… I don't have an alarm clock in my cabin, this isn't my bunk either. Wait a minute, silly me, I forgot! Yesterday my Mom brought me home so she could spend my birthday with me.

I got up, changed, brushed my teeth, etc. When I left my room, my mother was sitting in the living room with Paul. They appeared to be watching _Doctor Who;_ good choice.

"Good morning Percy," my Mom greeted me with a smile.

"Sup Perce." Paul said, though he kept his eyes on the TV screen.

"Good morning guys. Paul what's wrong? You look like you're about to cry"

Paul pointed towards the television. Oh Doomsday ending..

"Oh Percy, I almost forgot! Could you please Iris Message Nico for me? I'd like to say something to him," Mom asked. I nodded and walked over to the kitchen sink.

When I called Nico he responded immediately, so I gestured Mom to come over.

"What the fuck do you want, Jackson," Nico's voice was oozing with venom, as well as his handsome, scowling face.

"M-my Mom wanted to talk with you," I immediately looked down at the floor and backed up a little, my Mom moving closer.

"Sorry for the language Sally," Nico said, blushing. Mom chuckled nervously.

"It's alright dear, studies show that swearing is actually good for you."

"Hey guys, I'll be right back, I need to go get something," I quickly interrupted.

"Alright, be back before three though," Mom said. Nico quickly looked away.

I went to my room and grabbed my keys. I'm going to make things right with the son of Hades. As I walked out the door, I was already planning on what to get the charming boy. Hey, Nico loves that Mythomagic game, doesn't he? I started walked to the nearby Walgreen to see if they had the new deck I saw recently in a commercial. Ah, marketing at it's finest.

Anyways the store did end up having the deck which fit in my pocket conveniently. I just hope Nico doesn't already have it or else I'll just look like an idiot. I started speed-walking because my mom did pick me up yesterday to spend the day with me and I shouldn't spend it out on the streets.

When I opened the door the seven and Nico were there and I watched as they all froze when they heard me come in.

"Surprise." Leo said sarcastically, smirking as everyone else went silent. Hazel smacked him upside the head.

"Oh, uh, hey guys. What'cha up to? Should I leave?"

"In case Valdez's 'surprise' wasn't enough of an explanation to you, Jackson, it's a fucking surprise birthday party," Nico oh-so-kindly interrupted. Hazel also smacked him upside the head.

Well after that little social awkwardness the rest of the time was lit. We played spin the bottle and I had the opportunity to watch as Piper sucked face with Annabeth. I'm glad to see she's doing well and has moved on. We broke up due to her being scared of me after what I did to Misery in Tartarus. Anyways the bottle seemed to be allergic to me because it landed on everyone else but moi.

"Bro, come over here to blow out your candles," Jason said interrupting my thoughts. I walked over the table and before blowing them out, I wished that Nico could one day return the feelings I have for him, or to at least not hate me.

It was starting to get late so people were beginning to leave. I needed to talk to Nico and apologize. Out of nowhere a force pushed me into the bathroom. Which made me give out a very manly yelp. A hand quickly covered my mouth.

"Calm down Perce, it's just me." I looked down and saw that the person was none other than Nico Di fucking Angelo. I took his hand off of my mouth.

"What was that for?"

"Look, I wanted to apologize to you for the way I've been treating you."

"But you haven't done anything wrong, I was actually just about to apologize to you."

"Perce, you have nothing to apologize for. Now don't interrupt me, I've basically always have had feelings for you and thought I could force myself to hate you instead. Let's just say it was a pathetic attempt. Up until this morning I never thought we had a chance, until Sally told me how you felt. She almost didn't seeing how I responded to simply answering you IM, I explained to her what I just told you and she called me a tsundere, whatever the fuck that is. So Percy, would you like to give us a chance?" Nico's dark brown eyes were gazing at me intensely, and it made a small shiver roll up my spine; but the good kind, of course.

"Of course I would Nico. This whole time I was so worried you'd always hate me." I gave him a shy smile, looking up at him happily. "Hey Nico, I got you a deck of Mythomagic cards if you want them that is" I handed him the deck.

"Oh my gods I've never seen this deck! Wait did you get this for me even though it's your birthday?" I nodded, a blush starting to spread on my cheeks. "Oh come here Perce," and with that, he smashed his rough lips onto mine. Best birthday gift ever.


End file.
